entrancewayrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Roxas
Roxas is a Nobody from the game Kingdom Hearts II. His other is Sora. Canon history Roxas was "born" as a special Nobody toward the end of Kingdom Hearts, when Sora released his own heart to save Kairi. He is special because his Other, Sora, regains his heart and is still living. Upon his birth, Roxas awakens in Twilight Town in front of the great mansion in its woods. Waiting for him is Xemnas, the leader of Organization XIII. He names Roxas, rearranging the letters in “Sora” and adding the Organization’s infamous X. Xemnas is interested in Roxas because he is the Nobody of a Keyblade Wielder, making him important to his cause. The Organization needs the Keyblade to release hearts from Heartless. Xemnas convinces Roxas to join the Organization, and he stays with them for nearly a year. As a Nobody, he has inherited the ability to control an element; in his case, Light. He is dubbed “The Key of Destiny”. While in the Organization, he seems a bit of an oddball, as Nobodies lack feelings because of their missing hearts, but Roxas still forms attachments. Perhaps his greatest attachments are to Axel, the Organization’s eighth member, and Xion, the fourteenth. Roxas pursues friendships with the both of them, as Axel was the one who showed him the ropes of the Organization, and Xion is very similar to himself. He is largely successful, and the three of them spend a great deal of time together. As a special Nobody, Roxas has no memories of being his Other, which plagues him throughout his time in the Organization. He longs for answers, and also the knowledge of what real feelings are like. He, Axel and Xion go to Twilight Town often to enjoy sea-salt ice cream, and while there, Roxas discovers Hayner, Pence and Olette, three human friends. When he can, he follows them, observing their behavior, and imagines himself fitting in with them, leading a normal life. After many months with the Organization and his friends, Xion begins acting strangely. Roxas learns that she was an experiment, created from the memories of his Other, and that to complete herself, she must absorb him. In what is one of the most charged battles of his short life, Roxas destroys her to save both himself and his Other. After Xion fades in his arms, Roxas realizes what he has to do: reunite with his Other to complete them both. Roxas makes the difficult decision to leave the Organization, and it is Axel, his one remaining friend, who tries to stop him. Roxas can hardly bear it, and acts coldly toward Axel so he may abandon him more easily. It works, and Roxas makes his getaway. However, he doesn’t make it out of The World That Never Was before being attacked by Riku, Sora’s best friend. He is defeated, and Riku takes him to Naminé and DiZ, who place him in a virtual simulation of Twilight Town while Naminé works on her task of restoring Sora’s damaged memories so that he and Roxas can finally merge. In the simulation, Roxas finally gets what he wanted: to live a normal life. He is friends with Hayner, Pence and Olette, believing they are four friends on summer vacation together. His fabricated happiness does not last long, however, as Axel infiltrates the virtual town, trying to remind Roxas of their friendship and convince him to return to the Organization. Roxas’ memories of the Organization return slowly with the help of Naminé, who is acting against the word of DiZ and Riku. In her attempts to tell Roxas the truth about his existence, Naminé is stopped by Riku. While she is being taken away, she tells him they will meet again. Roxas only spends a week in the fake Twilight Town, and at the end of it, he must fight his last true friend, Axel, to return to Sora. Roxas wins his battle and he and Axel assure each other they will meet again. Roxas finally finds Sora, asleep in his pod, and in a flash of light, he vanishes. Roxas lives on within Sora, and at times affects his behavior. For example, when Sora says goodbye to the real Hayner, Pence and Olette, he cries without knowing why. Toward the end of the game, when Sora finally arrives in The World That Never Was, Roxas appears only to him, challenging him to a battle. Sora defeats him, and Roxas tells him that he makes a good Other, disappearing with a satisfied smile. He appears again just before the final boss battle as a ghost-like figure with Naminé, and they reassure Sora and Kairi, then tell them that as long as Sora and Kairi are together, they will be together too. Roxas appears for the last time in the ending, smiling through Sora at Naminé, through Kairi. Entranceway history Coming soon. Relationships *Axel: BFF. External links *Wiki *Logs Category:CharactersCategory:Kingdom Hearts